yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Wolfenstein The New Order (Soundtrack) - Schwarz-Rote Welle - Ich bin überall
Opis A piece of the music from the fictional recording-company "Neumond Recordings" set in the Wolfenstein: The New Order universe. I claim no copyright whatsoever, the content belongs to MachineGames and Bethesda Softworks. Credit to Aruspectre for writing down the german lyrics for this song. Darius Draver translated it into english for your pleasure; ______________________________________________________ Früh an einem lila Morgen erwachst du aus deinem Traum Sonnenstrahlen im Gesicht, das Stillschweigen macht frei Die helle grüne Wiese ist allgegenwärtig Das Tier mit dem roten Auge ist bald bei uns Liebe fließt um uns herum und sieht alles Die roten Augen der wundersamen Bestien retten uns noch einmal Wir sind überall weiß in schwarz Das stillliebende Auge blickt und ist rot wie mein Herz Wir sind überall, fliegen in deinen Träumen Das sehende Auge des stählernen Wächters beobachtet jede Bewegung **Organsolo** Ich wache auf und gehe, durch Felder in die Sonne, in die Sonne. Mysteriöse Kreaturen verstecken sich überall; reflektieren Licht mit ihrer glänzenden Haut Und ihre roten Augen durchbohren meine Seele und umgeben mich wie eine endlose Wiese voll hoch roter Blumen Und ich gehe, sodass tausend Augen mich sehen können und jede meiner Bewegungen erfassen Liebe fließt um uns herum und sieht alles Die roten Augen der wundersamen Bestien retten uns noch einmal Wir sind überall weiß in schwarz Das stillliebende Auge blickt und ist rot wie mein Herz Wir sind überall, fliegen in deinen Träumen Das sehende Auge des stählernen Wächters beobachtet jede Bewegung **Sitarsolo** Wir sind überall und fliegen in deinen Träumen Das Tier mit dem roten Auge ... und fließt Wir sind überall und fliegen in deinen Träumen...﻿ _________________________________________________ English: Early on one purple morning you wake up from your dream Sunlight on your face, the quiet silence makes you free The bright green lawn is omnipresent The animal with the red eye is soon with us Love flows around us and sees everything The red eyes of the wondrous beasts save us once again We are everywhere White in black The idle eye looks and is red like my heart We are everywhere, flying in your dreams The Seeing Eye of steel guard watching every move **Organsolo** I wake up and walk through the fields in the sun, in the sun. Mysterious creatures hiding everywhere; reflect light with their shiny skin And their red eyes drill through my soul and surround me like an endless meadow full of oh red flowers And I go, so that thousand eyes can see me and capture every of my moves Love flows around us and sees everything The red eyes of the wondrous beasts save us once again We are everywhere White in black The idle eye looks and is red like my heart We are everywhere, flying in your dreams The Seeing Eye of steel guard watching every move **Sitarsolo** We are everywhere and fly in your dreams The animal with the red eye ... and flows We are everywhere and fly in your dreams ...﻿ Kategoria:Filmy